kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
A Fun Night Out
+50 +89|location = The Beverly|task = Wait for text from Perry (2h) Attend the concert at The Beverly in West Hollywood|characters = }}John Anderson/Sarah Henderson texts you and invites you for a fun night out. He/She has a ticket with your name on it for the battle of the bands at The Beverly. This could be a great opportunity to post a video and gain some more followers. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 3 hours needed: 48 5-' '''rating reward: ' +70 +100 +2 Dialogue Text from John/Sarah= |Dialogue #1 = Hey :)|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey what's up?|Dialogue #2 = I ran into Perry and you came up. He told me you're trying to grow your social media following. I have just the ticket for you!|Your Dialogue #2 = Is that right?|Dialogue #3 = I have a ticket with your name on it to the battle of the bands tonight @thebeverly Lots of great bands. Come meet me? It'll be a fun night out? You can cover the show and post about it online. It'll probably get you some new followers. Interested?|Your Dialogue #3 = Sounds cool. I'm in! I guess that could be fun.|Dialogue #4 = See you there :)|Your Dialogue #4 = Cool}} |-| During battle of the bands= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N), you look really great tonight!|Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 Thanks. 2''' You too. John/Sarah.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''1 So, I know you're probably going to post about the concert... If you could give my friend's band some shine, that would be really cool. 2''' Thank you for noticing! So, I know you're probably going to post about the concert... If you could give my friend's band some shine, that would be really cool.|Your Dialogue #2 = '''a Are they any good? b''' Sure, I can do that.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = '''a Of course they're good! They're called The Raza, and I think they have a shot at winning the battle of the bands... b''' Nice! They're called The Raza, by the way. I think they have a shot at winning the battle of the bands... Let's make tonight a little interesting... IF The Raza wins the battle of the bands tonight, you take me out sometime soon. Deal?|Your Dialogue #3 = '''□ Maybe... ■''' You're on! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''□ Hey, is that Kylie Jenner over there waving for you to go over? ■''' I'm holding you to it! Hey, is that Kylie Jenner over there waving for you to go over?|Your Dialogue #4 = It is! Be right back...}} |Dialogue #1 = Hey (Y/N), I see you're checking out the local talent. What's his/her name?|Your Dialogue #1 = John/Sarah.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = He's/She's cute. How's your date going?|Your Dialogue #2 = '''1 Not really a date... 2''' It's going okay...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = '''1 Oh, really? You know, you should let Kendall hook you up with one of her friends. She loves to play the matchmaker. 2 Well, if it doesn't end up working out, you should let Kendall hook you up with one of her friends. She loves to play the matchmaker.|Your Dialogue #3 = Really?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Yeah, she was telling me the other day that she knows someone who would be a really great match for you. I'll text her to text you about it!|Your Dialogue #4 = Oh, uhm...|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = There! You can expect a text from Kendall about her match for you... Anyway, your friend is starting to look bored without you, so I'll let you get back to him. Have fun, (Y/N)!|Your Dialogue #5 = You too, Kylie.}} __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals